Will You Marry Me?
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: The war is over and Ben Solo takes the next step to bring Rey into his life. (One-shot with slight spoilers from The Last Jedi!)
1. Chapter 1

**I just can't stop with shipping Reylo so here is a one-shot about them. Tomorrow is Christmas so just want to wish an early Merry Christmas to those celebrating it. May the Force be with you all as you travel home to your families. I don't own the characters.**

Ben stood in the shadows of the villa, watching as Rey spread out her arms to welcome the sunlight and cool air brought by the lakes of the Naboo shore. The place he had brought them to for their little vacation was recommended by his mother who told him that her own parents, his grandparents, had apparently wedded their many years ago. He could see now why they chose this place. The place was so beautiful and serene, bringing peace to his heart.

Not like his heart was in conflict any longer. After he chose to flee with Rey from the First Order, they had worked hard to bring the First Order down and peace was restored to the galaxy. Everyone was happy, the Resistance can now rest after so many years of fighting, Hux will be trialed for his crimes against the galaxy and Ben and Rey can have all the time in the world to themselves.

Rey had managed to prevent him from getting executed by the council after the war ended and since he had helped to bring down the First Order, he had been pardoned for his crimes and was now a free man. The first thing he did after the war ended was to bring Rey far away to the most beautiful planets he could think of as he long ago wished he could bring the little scavenger and show her the wonders the universe had to offer.

He was now out of his typically black robes and was clad in simple brown ones. They were still dark coloured but he felt more relaxed in them as it made him less intimidating. Rey insisted she missed his darker clothing but he felt he should try to take the first step to being in the light once more and he guessed a change in his wardrobe would not do any harm.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Ben," she smiled as she turned around. Rey was dressed in one of the dresses his grandmother had worn long ago, revealing a bare back with smooth untainted skin that he wanted to run his fingers over. She looked so smooth and beautiful, so fragile for the ferocious beast that hid underneath it all. "No problem," he said as he twiddled with the tiny box in his pocket. He had done so many things over the years but why was this so difficult? It was just one sentence and that's it…

"Ben, tell me whats on your mind. There's nothing to worry about anymore. The war's over. Smile a little more will you?" she beamed as she walked close to pull him to the balcony overlooking the lake. He was reminded of his home planet of Chadrila where despite being the hub for political activities had its own natural beauty in rivers and mountains.

He watched as she turned to smile at the view, taking in the sight she had never seen before. He smiled as he watched her take in everything, releasing all the tension she had bottled up in her for so long and celebrating her new won freedom. "Rey," he whispered as he reached out to her. He found his fingers stroking her back, feeling her smooth porcelain skin. She shuddered under his touch, turning to look at him with her beautiful smile. This woman had brought the light out of him, banishing the darkness with such ease he couldn't fathom how she did it. She never lost hope in him and strived so hard to bring him home...

He couldn't take it any longer and pulled her against him, kissing her hard on the mouth. "Oh God I love you so much, Rey," he whispered as he kissed her harder, bringing her so close to him with such force he could break her. She clung onto him, kissing him hard as well until both of them broke away, laughing slightly at how comedic they looked.

"You're a little too rough on the kisses," she teased as he smiled. He wasn't used to smiling but with Rey around, it happened to him naturally. Feeling that now would be a good time, he removed the box from his hand and wrapped her with one arm, smiling as he removed the ring from the box. It had belonged to his mother and she had felt that it would be right to give it to her son for his future wife.

"Rey, will you marry me?" he asked as her eyes turned to look at the ring. "Its gorgeous," she whispered as she took it in her fingers, feeling the cool metal underneath her skin. "So is that a yes?" he asked as she grinned, pulling him into another kiss. He laughed underneath her as she broke off saying, "Yes, Ben Solo. That's a definite yes!"

The wedding took the villa with storm and everyone was soon gathered there to bring the two force wielders together in matrimony. The whole Resistance was present, for once all of them out of their uniforms and dressed in nice dresses and tuxes. Finn was Ben's best man, who managed to warm up to him after they forgave each other for what he had done and now he stood next to him as he awaited his bride to walk down the aisle.

When he was getting dressed, his mother had come in and hugged her son hard, crying slightly to think how her baby boy was now a man. "Take care of her well," she had said as she patted him on the back. He had chosen to wear his old robes, as daunting as they were but it made him feel good to marry her in the clothes, which he had met her in, however funny, that sounded. Leia had then gone to see her future daughter-in-law and hugged her tight. "Take care of my son or the whole Resistance will be after you," she grinned as she left the bride to be dressed by Rose, her bridesmaid. "Shall we?' she asked as the bride was led to the decorated balcony.

Ben stood in the light, his face shining with such happiness no one could describe it. It was hard to think that he was the evil Kylo Ren who killed so many people including his own father and technically his own uncle who had become one with the force. As he stood waiting for his bride, he could see Luke and Anakin Skywalker standing proudly, watching as their descendant married the woman who brought him back to the light. Ben could feel his father smiling upon him as well, wishing his son all the best in his future.

As Admiral Ackbar said the words of the union, Ben's heart raced as he looked at his bride. Rey was beautiful, all white in her dress with flowers adourning her hair. He removed her veil as he said the words, "You may kiss the bride." Both Jedi collided with their lips, sending the audience in applause as a long sad story was turned into one that blossomed with love and peace.

That night, both of them lay in bed as husband and wife, smiling as they wrapped their arms together. "I can't believe it is all over," he whispered as she laced her hands with his. "I know. Now I can think of starting a family," she said as he kissed her forehead. "Have you thought on where you want to live yet? We have the whole galaxy for the taking," he grinned. "Don't sound so mean," she smiled as she kissed him hard on the mouth. It felt so real and she was so warm…

Kylo Ren opened his eyes to see the familiar black ceiling of his chambers. He got up, sweating from the dream he had as he took in his surroundings. He wasn't having his honeymoon with Rey on Naboo. The war hadn't been war. He was still the Supreme Leader of the First Order and Rey had gone far away from him. As the devastation hit him like a wave of pain, he slammed a fist into the wall, crying for the life he was never meant to have.

 **Ok I didn't mean for the plot twist to happen but oh well.**

 **If you guys enjoyed this story, check out my other Star wars fanfics on my profile!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot and Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the first chapter was so well received, I thought of adding this other chapter from Rey's POV. Hope you guys like it! I don't own the characters.**

 _Rey imagined herself looking across a vast lake, the sunlight sparkling off the surface of the clear water to show all sorts of fish swimming beneath its surface. A small island stood far off, looming in the distance as she made a point to visit it when she felt a presence from the shadows. She smiled as she turned to look at Ben Solo, standing as he admired her from afar._

 _"You don't have to be so mysterious," she grinned as he walked towards her. He felt so much brighter now and she wanted to envelope him in the light and just pull him against her. "So you want to go to the island?" he asked as she nodded. "I just want to explore all the green in the galaxy," she said as she took in a gulp of fresh air. She never knew so much green existed in the galaxy until she had left the sand covered planet of Jakku and now Ben was showing her all the wonders the universe had to offer._

 _She could hear the rummaging of something in his pocket before he shoved it away. "What could you be hiding?" she teased as he grinned a lopsided smile, stroking a hand across her bare skin. She shuddered at the gesture as he planted a kiss on her lips, soft and gentle before it became pretty ferocious. "I like it when you do that," she muttered against him as he pulled her tighter._

 _"My mother would be so surprised to see me making out with you," he said as they broke apart. Rey laughed at the idea since not long ago, Ben was part of the First Order before he defected to their side and helped them win the war. Now the galaxy was at peace and they could be on their own as much as they wanted, training in the ways of the Jedi, searching for balance in the Force…_

 _"Rey, will you marry me?" Ben asked as he swept to his knee, his cape bellowing behind him as he knelt. Rey felt her heart racing as she picked up the tiny box in his hand to reveal a gorgeous sapphire ring. Tears emerged from her eyes as she slipped the ring on, never in her wildest dreams thinking she would marry a man she thought would never be in her reach. The kind boy who brought her to this beautiful planet stood in front of her now, a blush on his cheeks as he awaited her answer._

 _"Is that a yes?" he asked as he blushed a bit more. He looked so cute she wanted to kiss him to take away his doubts, which was what she did. He growled beneath her as he tangled his fingers through her hair, kissing her hard as she whispered, "Yes. Of course, Ben Solo." As he muttered wedding plans to her, she could feel him getting colder as though being sucked away and when she looked up, the only thing she saw was darkness. "Ben!" she screamed as she was sucked back to reality._

Rey gasped as she sat up in her bed, her body coated with sweat as she ran a hand through her hair. She was back in her own room, her tiny little bunk aboard the Millenium Falcon which was currently wandering aimlessly around space. They were fleeing for their lives from the First Order. The organization led by Ben Solo, now known as Kylo Ren. Rey wanted to ball up her hands and press them on her face to block the tears, still fresh on her face when she felt his presence.

"You can at least give a warning whenever you arrive," she muttered as she turn to face Ben Solo, clad in a simple shirt and a pair of pants. Before she can make another snarky comment, she realized he had been crying as well. She never knew Ben was even capable of such emotion, proving just how human he actually was. A boy torn from within.

"A nightmare?" he asked as she lay back on her bed. "Yes," she whispered as she allowed him to sit at the edge. He didn't seem to carry anything lethal, just plain old Ben cloaked with sadness that she wish she could take away with a wave of a hand. "I dreamt that we were on Naboo. It was so beautiful and we were about to visit an island when you…" her throat choked at the words she didn't want to say when he said them for her, "When I asked you to marry me?"

She nodded silently as the tears came from her eyes and she sobbed as he sat on her bed. He was so close, yet so far. Why? Why won't he make the decision to return home? Just one gesture and they could be together in the light. "I know. I dreamt it too," he whispered as she turned to face him. A stray tear fell from his eye but he made no move to wipe it away. "In my dream, we were married and we were lying together, making plans on where to go for our honeymoon. We were so happy, I could feel it ringing through me as though it were real…"

His breath hitched as he tried to take back those words, furious at how weak he sounded when he felt a hand run across his back. He let out a rattling breath as Rey scooted up to him to sit beside him, rubbing his shoulder as she tried her best to smile. "Ben, let's not have this conversation for now," she whispered as he nodded clearly defeated and needing a good nights rest.

"This bed is a little too small of us," she said, a small smile pulling at her lips as she felt herself get dragged somewhere else. She looked up, seeing that she had been transported to Ben's room. It was huge, all black and red, metal encasing everything in it. There was a large wardrobe that had been thrown open to reveal rows of black clothing and his lightsaber lay on his bedside, yearning to be called upon in battle.

Ben was in the bed, having thrown aside his shirt since it was too sweaty and he didn't want to make the bed wet. Rey didn't need an invitation as she scooted close to him, nestling in his blankets as she leaned against him. She knew she was in her room but he felt so real, his heart beating beneath her ear as she closed her eyes. She felt his hand moving through her hair, undoing the knots that had invaded her hair due to not having any time to keep herself nice and clean.

"Good night," he whispered as Rey felt herself going to sleep. She felt so warm, so unlike the dark side which was cold and menacing. Ben wrapped her in a warmth she couldn't explain and she smiled as she let herself drift into a place far far away. She saw herself and Ben standing once more at the balcony of the villa on Naboo, everyone in the Resistance standing there as they were wedded. She saw them in bed together, planning their honeymoon into the night.

The next morning Rey woke to find herself in her own bed, her mind surprisingly refreshed for the first time in a long while. She stretched as she felt her bed, one side of it still warm as though Ben had only just left. She wished she could see him walking out of the shower now, dressing as she peppered him with kisses before a long day at work. Smacking herself for her stupidity, she picked up her lightsaber and walked out, ready to face another day in a long battle against the First Order.


End file.
